The purpose of this study is to determine the tolerance and safety of combination chemotherapy with modified-CHOP with triple antiretroviral agents in patients with AIDS-associated non-Hodgkin's lymphoma. A secondary objective is to assess the impact of chemotherapy on the pathogenesis of HIV-1 infection.